NICKY,RICKY,DICKY, AND DAWN TIME SWAP VOLUME2: THE KILLER STRIKE BACK!
by ScratchFanFac's
Summary: they are back and better than before! last time they manage to stop the dark lord plans and save their friends timeline. but little as they know it always have someone to hold a place in the darkness.who is it this time? and what do they want? let's go find out time swap!


**welcome to volume 2 of time swap! i'm your guide** _ **scratchfanfac's**_ **and i'll be telling you the introduction and ending of this sequel of this novel. i know that some of you guys are excited to read it and some not that much but still i really glad to make a sequel and without further interruptions…..here it is time swap!**

 _ **Nicky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn: the time dimension swap**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ニッキー、リッキー、ディッキー、ドーン：時間ディメンションスワップ**_ _ **)**_

 _ **created by:scratchfanfac's**_

 _ **freedom city….**_

"i'm really glad that you wanted to help kurtio" kaijah said while he pack some boxes for the city "no problem kaijah,it's the least i can do after all the event 5 weeks ago" kurtio smile at him and continue to pack the boxes "by the way kaijah?" kaijah stop packing and listen to kurtio "huh?what's up?". kurtio drop her box and look sad to kaijah "will we...see them again kaijah?" kaijah look at kurtio for a minute and smile "of course we will kurtio" kaijah pick up kurtio's box "but you got to remember kurtio,they they have lives too" kurtio receive the box from kaijah " if we were on their shoes,would we go back to our closest friends and just forgot our family?" kurtio think about it for a second "well….no-" kaijah pat her head "then why are we worrying about them?" kaijah wink at her "we should get our heads on straight before rushing things up…..you got it?" kurtio nodded her head as kaijah laugh "good….now" kaijah walk to his box and pick it up "let's help our friends and family kurtio…" they both start walking out of the truck "plus i'm sure they are have fun right now kurtio" kurtio giggle and smile "yeah, you probably right kaijah"

 _ **at school…**_

"okay, so let's see here" dawn and the harpers are doing a test that can affect their school grade and the last thing they need is a failing grade "wait…...is 4\5 is equal to 1?" dicky said as he realized the answer "wait….if 4\5 is equal to 1….then 5\4 is also equal to 1….huh?using your brain doesn't hurt after all?" the class was surprise that dicky was thinking out of all people "okay,next question…." dawn turn the page "if we have 9 people of the group and one of them have the advantage of the biggest number?which number will it be? and is it odd or even?" dawn think and try to analyze the problem "let's see…."

 _ **flashback….**_

" _ **it is just like me,my brothers,kaijah,kurtio,laffy,mac and mae against the dark lord…."**_

dawn started to write her solution on her paper

" _ **out of all the people kaijah and mac was basically the strongest…."**_

dawn conitiue to write on her paper and think again

" _ **But thanks to kaijah full power he was out of commission that day…."**_

dawn then stop writing for a second

" _ **and mac was basically a jerk so won't be useful that day either way…"**_

dawn continue to write again and smile

" _ **so…..that means…..it me since i'm the fourth of the quad that stand a chance against him so the solution is the 4th number"**_

 **end of flashback…..**

"yep,it is 4 and it is an even number" the bell rings and time to turn in the test them. later that day the harpers walk out the classroom "see you at practice-" dawn get pull by dicky "ah!oh?it's you" dawn sigh with a relief and slap him "ow! what was that for?" dawn grab his shirt "FOR SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" dicky scratch his head and laugh "haha….i'm sorry" dawn let go of his shirt "it's cool,*sigh* i'm just….down" dicky was concern for his sister "okay….what's wrong dawn?"dawn and dicky site by a bench "okay….well...it's just...i want to see kaijah and kurtio again you know?" dicky realize "oh! i get it?!" dicky bring dawn closer "dawn...you can't worry so much about them" dawn look at him

"they are fine,besides…..worrying about them isn't gonna make things better?" dicky hold dawn hand with the bracelet "you see this? this is a sign that they still exist somewhere in their timeline" dicky show his own as well "as well that they know we still exist in in our timeline" dawn look at the bracelets and smile "heh...you're right dicky...i just need to take my head off it" they got up and walk towards home "hmm?" "i see them talking again about time travel or something?" this is mult kai. he is the same age of the harpers "i bet it got something to do with those bracelet?" this is kat kr-uel. she is also the same age as the harpers "well…..let's try something….let's go kat" mult walk away "hai!" kat follow him.

 _ **at the harper's house….**_

nicky,dicky, and ricky was doing something to keep them active when dawn came down stairs "hey" the brothers saw dawn came down "hey dawn!what's up?!" ricky said while he was reading a book "nothing,nothing….hey?" the brothers started to pay attention "can we-" the brothers quickly respone "NO!" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!" dawn react "i was saying *can we travel into timeline to our friends*" ricky sigh and stand up "dawn? are you sure you want to-" dawn grab ricky and shake him "yes! i really want to ricky!let's go!" ricky feel dizzy and fell down "well it is decided then" nicky said as dicky agree with him "yeah,plus i really miss kaijah and kurtio…" dicky drag ricky body to their bedroom "come on bro! let's start the travel" dawn and nicky follow

 _ **at their room…**_

"okay….now" ricky put out his hand "guys,put out your hands" the three harper's follow "okay now let's focus on one time…" they focus on the time where kaijah and kurtio live and their bracelet began to glow as they feel themself turning into pure energy " _ **time swap!**_ " after that all you can hear was a _**zzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooommmmmmm**_

the whole place was turning to the room a city where kurtio and kaijah was resting. it was hard at first because it take a lot of energy but the get used to it and transform to their forms then finally make it too the other timeline…..

 _ **timeline #2 freedom city**_

"huh?do you hear something?" kurtio look up and see something "more like see something kaijah...look"kurtio pointed up and kaijah look up then _**boom!**_ the quad landed on kurtio and kaijah "uuuuhhhh…..told you that they will be back ahaha…..uh!" kaijah was past out so those kurtio "yay….." kurtio said weakly. 5 minute later…."kurtio!" dawn hug her then smile "i really miss you guys" kurtio giggle "i miss you too but…" dawn hear something cracking "can you please stop hugging….you crushing my bones

here" dawn let go and kurtio fall down "oops! sorry! i don't know my own body no more"

dawn give kurtio a hand "i'm really glad that you came dawn" they all was walking to a building "oh?why is that kurtio?" dawn said with concern "well-" kaijah teleport by dawn "she and laffy was dirty" dawn eyes open "what?! really?!" _**slam!**_ "DON'T BE CREEPY!" kaijah was knock out with blood coming out of his head "kaijah!" dawn said as kurtio drag her to the build "don't worry,he can handle a iron sword on his head" dicky and nicky decided to carry him "wow,she scary" nicky said "it is a good thing i'm the smart one" ricky said. they gang go in the build and see all of their friends "hey!" laffy run to dawn

and hug her tightly "gah!" dawn yelp "it's good to see you again dawn!" dawn was losing breath "i-it's…...g-good to….see y-you too laffy" laffy let go then dawn fell down. laffy then hug dicky and nicky "sup fellows!" they was also hug tightly "gah!" "hey laffy! i see you get stronger as well huh?!" he let go of them and they fell as well. "well,well look like my rival have final come huh?" mac step up and look at them "it's good to see you dawn and kaijah" dawn get up and kaijah help her "what do you want mac?" kaijah said to him

"what?" mac teleport to dawn "can't i say hello to my favorite person?" dawn blush and kaijah grab him "hands off mac" kaijah left eye began to glow "what's wrong man…." mac right eye began to glow " _ **got a problem with me**_ ". the building started to shake as they look at each other "huh? why is the building shaking?!" dawn question "that's because when two powerful beings clash together" they gang get blow away "grah!" they all say as those two keep looking at each other " _ **back off mac! or ELSE!"**_ they both began to glow as dicky was in shock "no way?that's kaijah" dawn knee down "and to think that i could've beat him when he attack us…." dawn was frozen with fear "no freakin way in hell i can go to that level and live to tell the tale" kaijah turn and see his friend shaken

and so he stop "*sigh*" kaijah power down "just don't go over your alright mac" kaijah walk to his friends "because when you go over…" the room go dark for a second " _ **you'll go six feet under!**_ " kaijah look at his friends and then smile "oh lighten up!" he wink "i'm just making a empty treat on him" kaijah give dawn his jacket "hey,it's okay dawn" he pat her on her head "i'm not gonna hurt you or our friends alright?" he then carry her on his back "i just don't deal with foolishness" they all walk out of the building as mac smirk "heh,try to hide it kaijah" mac put his hands on his jacket "you can't escape fate for all of us…." mac look at the sky and laugh "we all will be burning in hell together!" mac teleported….

 _ **to be continue…...**_  
(つづく…)

 **well guys! that is it for now of time swap! as i promise i will be doing this for now on for this volume so i hope that you enjoy chapter 1 and more chapter will be coming to you. thanks for reading!bye!**


End file.
